


Ils n'en parleront plus

by malurette



Series: Feuilles de trèfle [3]
Category: Clover
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Double Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, past relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a eu quelque chose sur laquelle ils ne mettaint pas de nom, et puis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ils n'en parleront plus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je veux être ton bonheur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634716) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Deux et Trois Feuilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318144) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** _Don’t ask Don’t tell_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover (Trèfle)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kazuhiko et Gingetsu ; mention de Ballus x Kazuhiko et Kazuhiko/Oruha  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment une histoire d’amour n’était pas possible entre Gingetsu et Kazuhiko"  
> pour Alaiya666 (Saint-Valentin ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série ; prend en compte les 4 tomes  
>  **Avertissement :** mention de non-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Il arrive que les gens jaloux de leur carrière plaisantent sur le Colonel et son aide de camp, suggérant avec divers degrés de subtilité que l’aide apportée peut varier en nature.

Et... c’est vrai. Gingetsu et Kazuhiko éprouvent l’un pour l’autre plus que du respect, plus que de l’estime ; une franche camaraderie, une loyauté à la vie à la mort. Ils tiennent l’un à l’autre plus qu’à un frère et il est arrivé que lors de longues missions, ils se servent mutuellement de support émotionnel et libèrent ensemble la pression subie. Ils n’ont pas eu, disons, une aventure, mais tout de même un genre d’affaire. Qui n’aurait mené à rien sur le long terme, et ils le savaient dès le départ. Ça n’a pas affecté leur relation pour autant... L’incident impliquant Ballus, les choix stratégiques de Gingetsu, le traumatisme de Kazuhiko en revanche, ont précipité la fin de leur période « avec bénéfices ».

Après cela, même s’ils arrivent à conserver en bons termes leur relation professionnelle et à sauvegarder leur amitié, lorsque Kazuhiko se découvre une passion pour une fille et la chance d’avoir une romance « normale », Gingetsu lui-même décide que c’est encore ce qu’il y a de mieux.


End file.
